


Клеймор Предназначения

by medichka_shani



Category: Claymore, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Mini, Rating: PG13, ненормативная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Призраки" нашли книги о загадочном Ведьмаке - и обнаружили много общего</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клеймор Предназначения

\- Жечь книги - варварство, - сказала Мирия и отобрала у Хелен книжку - уже без обложки.  
\- Беречь их, когда от дыхания под носом нарастают сосульки - глупость, - парировала Хелен, вцепившись в корешок и пытась подтянуть книжку обратно.  
Трах! Книга развалилась на две половинки. Денев многозначительно постучала себя по лбу. Клэр вздохнула.  
Синтия подобрала с пола разлетевшиеся листы и бережно расправила их.  
\- ...По-том расска-зы-вали, что человек этот во-шел в город с се-вера... С Севера!  
\- Синтия, ты что, занятия у Черных прогуливала? - буркнула Хелен. - Даже я читаю лучше.  
\- Я чаще проводила время в тренировочном зале, - пожала плечами Синтия. - Не забывай, что мой Номер все-таки выше.  
\- Успокойтесь, - вздохнула Мирия. - Я покажу, как надо читать.

\- Геральт крутой!  
\- Хоть и мужик.  
\- Он наемник. Он сам забирает деньги!  
\- Халявщик. Куратора на него нет.  
\- И еще он ведьмак!  
\- У него зрачки вертикальные!  
\- Спорим, он клеймор! - крикнула Хелен. - Из первого поколения!  
\- На что спорим? - внимательно глянула на нее Денев.  
Хелен наклонилась и зашептала ей на ушко. Губы Денев тронула улыбка.  
\- Я тебе это и так могу сделать, - сказала она. - Но раз хочешь на спор - пожалуйста. Если Геральт клеймор, то он быстро "пробудится". Мужик же.  
\- Я не буду слушать такую ужасную книгу! - расстроилась Юма.  
\- Юма, не ссы. Денев не права. Смотри, какая книга толстая. Геральт еще повоюет!

\- Йенифер крутая!  
\- Хоть и баба.  
\- Она умная. Почти как Мирия!  
\- Скажете тоже...  
\- Она волшебница!  
\- У нее классные сиськи!  
\- У тебя тоже.  
\- Давай, Йенн, завали его!  
\- Сделай ее, Геральт.  
\- Я бы вдула!  
\- Кому?  
\- Обоим!  
\- Стоп. А не "пробудившаяся" ли она? Она брюнетка!  
\- Тише, давайте узнаем, что будет дальше...

\- Лютик ху-у-уй!  
\- Лютик лапочка.  
\- Нам бы его сюда, мы бы не скучали.  
\- От это точно. Тебе проблем мало, Табита?  
\- Кстати, о проблемах. Давно мы с этими чтениями не убивали йома.  
\- А нам за это заплатят?  
\- Чего-о-о?!

\- Цири...  
\- Цири, хм. Что мы можем сказать о Цири?  
\- Цири - Дитя-Неожиданность.  
\- Нежданчик.  
\- Почти как Клэр.  
\- Да! Точно! Клэр тоже нежданчик!  
\- Клэр, ты как Цири!  
\- И у тебя Предназначение.  
\- С Терезой? С Джин?   
\- Тсс, не поминай при ней Джин. С Лаки!  
\- Юма, ты чего расстроилась? Эй, Юма, вернись!

\- Единорог!  
\- Единорог - это круто.  
\- Клэр, если ты как Цири, к тебе может прийти единорог!  
\- Единорог в нашем мире один - Присцилла, и я попрошу с этим не шутить.  
\- Клэр, ты зануда.  
\- Единорог приходит только к невинным девицам, так что расслабьтесь, вам это не грозит.  
\- Попрошу не обобщать!  
\- Таби-и-ита, неужели?..  
\- Быгыгыгы!  
\- Ну... Ну и что... Зато я лучше всех скрываю свою ауру йома!

\- Мать вашу, Синтия, Юма, что это на вас сегодня надето?  
\- Молчать, мазельки. Мы будем как Крысы! Мы, Призраки Северных Земель, самые крутые клеймор... ай! ой!  
\- Правильно, Мирия, врежь им, а я добавлю.  
\- Спасибо, Денев.

\- А-а-а-а!  
\- НЕТ!  
\- Геральт, не умирай!  
\- Геральт, лучше сдохни, но не "пробуждайся"!  
\- Вашу мать! Мужик! Держись! Геральт, ты первый, кому бы я дала... даже на еже!  
\- И я! И я!  
\- В очередь вокруг ежа, сукины девки.  
\- Единорог!  
\- Присцилла!  
\- Клэр, сдержись. Мы все еще читаем.  
\- Уфф, извините.

\- Ну вот и все, - сказала Мирия, закрывая последнюю страницу.  
Посидели в молчании, грустно переглядываясь, а потом Хелен, с удовольствием потянувшись, сказала:  
\- А не пойти ли нам на улицу, девочки, не пошукать ли йома. Вот увидите, я найду вам занятие. Ибо нет такого мира, в котором не нашлось бы для ведьмачек занятия!


End file.
